


Always Been You

by Rainbow820



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Nonesense, Hurt/Comfort, I am not great at hurt/comfort this took a long time to write woo, Identity Reveal, M/M, No beta- we die like men, Protective Peter Parker, Spideytorch Week 2019, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Spider-Man has a lot of enemies everyone knows that. Most people, however, don't know he has clones and that one of them is hell-bent on making Spidey suffer. Johnny is about to learn that being Spidey's friend has its downsides.





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for torture and general negative thoughts from Johnny throughout this fic. Read with caution though I did try to make it pg-13 let me know if the rating should be increased.

It was a cold night in New York that day. Not that Johnny noticed walking home from the club the buzz of alcohol in his blood. If wanted to fly home he’d lose it.

Spider-Man has been too busy lately to hang out and after the mess with Daken, he really didn’t feel like hooking up either. So the Human Torch was going solo for the week refusing to hear his families pity for how that bastard treated him.

Spidey had mentioned he texted Logan which was apparently Wolverine’s name because Wolverine was Daken’s father. Apparently, Wolvie was also Spider-Man’s godfather which is super weird. He knew Spider-Man as a baby the guy's parents and Johnny would never know his face. 

He hears the sound of webs well speak of the devil. But he’s being dragged up. “Hey dude the fuck” and he’s not seeing Spidey. It’s someone with long brown hair a piece of cloth over their cracked face and a fist hits his face.

Johnny wakes up dazed and can’t flame on. The guy has a mask off and he kind of looks like someone he knows. The massive man hits Johnny’s stomach and he screams as his bottom rib snaps in two.

“Why are you doing this” Johnny mumbles. 

The man yanks on his blond hair and grins darkly. “My brother Peter Parker well you know him as Spider-Man is going to pay for letting Ben go” the man grins. “You can call me Kaine but, judging by that glare you’ve never heard of me” he sighs and shoves Johnny back as he let’s go of his hair.

Johnny is reeling so Peter Parker was Spidey and apparently he had a brother. A very large and mean brother. “Who’s Ben another person you tried to kidnap?” Johnny coughs.

Kaine laughs it sounds like Spidey if Spidey had the intent to murder in his voice. “Ben my brother too. See it goes Peter, myself the biggest fuckup out of the whole batch, a few hundred clones in the middle, and Ben he's the perfect one the one who’s just like Peter” Kaine explains and boy oh boy is he bitter. 

Johnny was trying to melt the webbing but obviously, as a Spider-Man clone, he’s got the super smelling sense and pushes on Johnny’s right shoulder. 

He screams as it’s popped out of its socket. Johnny whimpers as he’s injected with weird green stuff that makes him feel heavy again. “Anyways I’m just gonna film a quick video of me beating the crap out of you and maybe kill you at the end. Depends on who Peter loves more. His best bud or his brother. Don't worry about looking good though it's a live broadcast” Kaine laughs pulling the mask up.

Johnny grits his teeth he wouldn’t cry not for a rip off version of Spidey. He looks around at the walls cracking drywall an abandoned warehouse. Maybe it was a supervillain skill finding these places. 

He sees the light from the camera and refuses to look. Doesn’t matter because Kaine yanks his face towards it. He winces as he jaw creaks under the hand. 

Kaine in rambling probably some dumb villain monologue and then Johnny grits his teeth as his collar bone cracks under the other hand. He can’t open his mouth to scream so spit is shoved out his teeth down his chin. 

“Don’t worry I’ll make it symmetrical for you pretty boy” Kaine mocks and with the press of the elbow that was on his chest the other side of his collarbone cracks. 

Johnny growls jerking in his seat which only makes the webbing dig into his skin and his jaw throb. It’s like he’s pushing against a vice. He tries to close his eyes but fingers dig into his back. He shouts more spit sticking to his chin and onto the glove holding his jaw. 

Kaine laughs dark and cruel into his ear. It sounds like Spidey's laugh when he's mocking a villain, Johnny hates it with everything in him. He feels tears fall down his face as his fingers are snapped or pulled out of socket one by one. The laughter won't stop and the camera is on. Johnny Storm loves cameras but this one it feels like he's being dismantled for all the world to see. 

Johnny grits his teeth he won't scream not for Kaine but his jaw finally snaps and still its held in the same place. His whole body screams and his blood is boiling but Kaine just turns up the flow on the sludge. Johnny feels heavy once again and Kaine flicks his ear. Literally flicks him and Johnny's head throbs as something wet and warm trails down his jaw. "Don't worry hot stuff we're just getting started" Kaine taunts and that's Peter's nickname he can't have it. 

Johnny's going to get out of here and this bastard is going down. He breaths in and out and tries to lunge with all his strength but Kaine just doubles over laughing and Johnny feels bile in his throat that's Spidey's laugh. Kaine backhands him and everything goes dark.

Johnny’s pretty sure he was only out for a few seconds dazed but when he wakes up it’s to his own screams as what feels like all his ribs are broken and his face is swollen. But the building is shaking and half of it collapses. 

Johnny can’t turn his head and moving his eyes hurt but he sees red and blue. Kaine is shoved away from him and he hears the punches it sounds like Ben hitting something. 

Dust is blowing over him as the walls are blown apart by punches. Right in front of him, Kaine crashes into the camera and it shatters underneath him. Spidey is on top of him fists shaking the floor as he hits his brother. 

“Pete, don't kill him. He’s our brother you’ll regret it in the morning” another man just like Spidey shouts grabbing him tightly. 

Spidey screams in rage. “Look what he did to Johnny he doesn’t deserve death you fucking” Spidey is screaming and it’s for him. Johnny’s heart warms as the last thing he hears is Peter’s voice before it goes dark.

Johnny wakes up to Sue right beside him face swollen with tears and Reed even looks terrible but he’s working quickly. Peter is on the ceiling his fists are caked it blood but he’s healed.

“Oh Johnny” Sue breaths out. 

He can’t talk his jaw it’s shut. He flinches as he’s right back in that chair jaw being held by Kaine’s hand. Reed’s calm voice brings him back. 

Peter is tensed in the ceiling and his mask is off Johnny’s notices.

“Johnny I” He begins and Johnny winces and his whole body screams at the simple movement the voice was the same. 

Peter for once in his life snaps his mouth shut and in a blur of color, he’s gone window slamming shut behind him. Johnny wants to call for him but he can’t speak can’t move. 

“It’ll take time to heal Johnny. Luckily now that whatever poison that monster gave you is gone your heat will stave off any chance on an infection. So we don’t have to worry about that and I set all your bones so you should be able to heal quickly. Peter explains that Kaine was beaten pretty badly near dead” Reed tells him. 

Johnny wants to ask if that thing will live and Sue can read him. “He also said Kaine will be on his feet in max two days. But he’ll let us know because he has Kaine locked up in one of Deadpool quote ‘hopefully not but probably for sex dungeons’ unquote” Sue says nose crinkling at that.

Ben growls. “Should have smashed that thing to a pulp” he growls and he sounds pissed. 

“Peter told us, Ben. He can’t kill anyone let alone his brother” Sue reprimands. “I get it no matter what Johnny does no matter how bad he got I could never kill him. But that doesn’t mean I’m not with you” she sighs looking at Ben.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Reed finally clears Johnny to sleep alone he can talk but it’s sore. His ribs are healing nicely and his bruises have all but faded. 

He was informed that without his fire powers he most likely would have died. He wakes up in a panic hearing the window open. 

“It’s me Torchie it’s Peter” he whispers and Johnny nods.

Reed had asked him if he wanted Spidey’s fingerprints removed from the window opening thing. Because apparently Kaine’s would be the same. It was when he could use his arms to write. So he’d informed Reed that Kaine would smash the whole window. 

“Hey Pete” Johnny croaks out and Peter approaches him like he’s a wounded animal and maybe he is. 

“I am so so sorry. He- I can’t he knows you as I do. My clones they share every memory I’ve ever had. They love who I love and for him to be so gone he would attack you” Peter breaths out harshly. 

Johnny feels fear course through him at the same time as disgust. “You’re saying that thing loves me?” He demands.

“Johnny, Kaine is me. But he got ducked up in the cloning process he’s the darkest parts of me. He could have gone after our aunt May, MJ, Harry, Flash any one of my human friends and family. He went after you, the most indestructible of them all. And he wanted me and Ben to feel the same pain because Ben feels the same way too and it’s terrible for them. Because they tried so hard to be their own men, but Miles Warren ruined Kaine” Peter rambles hands in his hair.

Johnny is silent Peter hasn’t been this distraught since they built the Spidey mobile after his girlfriend who he’s figured out was Gwen Stacy. 

“You don’t look like him” Johnny frowns. Peter nods and sits on the edge of the bed.

“He’s my imperfect perfect clone. He got my memories and my well most of my powers. But his body is decaying not like the others didn’t make it very long. I thought we’d healed him but it didn’t work fully. He’s not going to fall apart but” Peter sniffs and tears are falling down his face.

“He broke me into a hundred pieces Pete” Johnny whispers. A hand just as strong as the one who broke his body brushes his legs. He tenses up and Peter sighs. 

“I wish I could give you my healing factor Johnny,” Peter says sadly and the door opens. Reed immediately reaches to apprehend Peter.

Johnny watches him in an instance be in a crouch before he relaxes and lets Reed grab him. “It’s just me,” Peter says and he’s surrendering presenting himself as a non-threat to Reed. 

Reed lets him go and has a big package that says Gucci on it. “The world knows you’re hurting Johnny. They sent a get well soon present” Reed explains and Johnny struggles to sit up. 

Peter helps him and Johnny’s skin wants to light up and push him away. He shakes his head and lets Peter hold him up. He opens the package and pulls out a leather jacket. On the back is flames embroidered into the leather and he smiles into it. 

Peter stares at the box and narrows his eyes. “That jacket costs more then my rent I can tell,” he says and Johnny laughs a little but his ribs scream in protest. 

“It matches the sneakers and slippers they made and I bought” Johnny mumbles and Peter hums. “Reed, hang it up please I’ll wear it once I can stand” Johnny whispers and his eyes are sliding shut. 

Johnny screams out and Peter is whispering into his ear but it sounds the same as Kaine and he’s crying into his pillow. The sound of his best friends voice scares him. 

Peter closes his eyes and steps off the bed as Sue runs to take his place and sits in the window. 

Johnny cries into his sister's lap and Sue looks at Spider-Man. Her message could not be more clear, I like you but get lost. Peter leaves out the window without a word and Johnny wants him back.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a week Johnny can go out in public and he walks his family beside him as the world watches as he leaves and he was cleared by Reed. He plasters on his best grin and shouts Flame On and takes to the sky. 

When he lands he feels better less sore and the reporters are waiting. He sees Peter Parker taking pictures for the bugle and a pretty brunette by his side. 

“Betty Brant for the Bugle who took you Mr. Storm?” She asks.

“He was a Spider-Man villain. I’m not sure” Johnny answers and Peter is looking at him. And he doesn’t like it why is Peter so surprised he didn’t out Kaine.

He wanted that monster dead but he had Peter’s face which means people would connect Peter to Spider-Man. Betty steps back and whispers to Peter. His lips twitch and he loops his arm with hers.

His eyes are locked with Johnny’s till Betty Brant is ducking away and Johnny frowns. He probably just gave the bugle everything they needed to smear Spidey but Peter knew that. Of course, he did. 

He wants to run back to his room and burn on his fireproof sheets. But he answers questions and goes with his sister to get his nails done. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Pete," Johnny tells her and she nods. Sue kisses his cheek and tells him to check in every hour. 

He goes to the Daily Bugle to see that pretty woman sitting beside Peter as they sort pictures. Johnny looks down at the headline they have to pull pictures for. Spider-Menace has Human Torch kidnapped and tortured for nefarious purposes currently unknown.

Johnny snorts at the headline and Peter shoots him a grin. Betty crosses her legs sitting on the desk and Peter stands. “Have your desk back Betty,” Peter says and she kisses his cheek. 

“Thank you for your overwhelming kindness Pete don’t know why we ever broke up” she smirks and he laughs kissing her cheek before walking off with Johnny. 

Johnny lets Peter walk him to the lobby. “You used to date her?” Johnny asks.

“Before I started college” Peter shrugs. “She’s a good friend lets me chill here sometimes” he continues and they’ve reached a bike. 

Peter tosses Johnny his helmet and puts a riding jacket on. “I can fly” Johnny points out and Peter looks at him like he’s fragile. Johnny hates it. 

“I have super senses and if we crash I probably won’t even get hurt. I’ve pretty much got an exoskeleton” Peter shrugs and gets on the bike. Johnny clips the helmet on and slides on behind Peter. 

They take off and Johnny wraps his arms around Peter’s chest. He breaths out the wind whipping against his skin and he feels Peter’s temperature drop low lower than even before. Which before meant a few degrees below normal. 

They are flying by red lights and stop signs. Johnny closes his eyes tight and they arrive outside an apartment building in the middle of nowhere must be where he lives. 

Johnny looks for the elevator but Peter is heading up the stairs. Johnny sighs and shakes his head as they enter an apartment where a little boy is watching cartoons. 

Peter scoops him up and throws him over the shoulder. “Bad news you have to sleep with me tonight Normie because I’m not taking you to your room,” Peter says blowing a raspberry into the boy's leg. 

Normie giggles and squirms so he’s resting against Peter’s chest. “Not if I escape Uncle Pete” he exclaims dropping to the ground and running to the bedroom with a little kids bed right next to the big one. 

Peter is grinning and invites Johnny to sit on the couch with a sweep of his arm. “If you’d like anything to eat or drink” Peter offers and Johnny texts his sister telling him where he is.

He shakes his head noticing Peter isn’t warming up until he chugs something that gets placed back in the fridge. 

Johnny sits down as Peter flips from the kitchen onto the couch. “Movie?” Johnny asks and Peter is scrolling through his account on Harry’s Netflix. 

Johnny is silent as Peter rambles about movies and his friend sighs. “I don’t wanna trigger anything but Johnny are you still in pain?” Peter asks and Johnny shakes his head.

“I was sore but flaming on actually made it go away” Johnny explains and Peter breathes out in relief. “Is is he healed could he get out” Johnny whispers.

Peter clears his throat and nods. “He healed weeks ago. Wade is keeping him” Peter explains. Johnny nods clenching his fists and Peter makes a sound like he’s holding in a sob. 

“I’m so sorry I hurt everyone who’s been around me. My enemy made clones of me because he was in love with my girlfriend who I ended up killing. Ben tried to steal my life and Kaine hurt you” Peter chokes out and there is an uncomfortable silence.

Johnny closes his eyes Peter was his best friend. His best friends clone tortured him. His best friend saves him. Peter Parker saved him. 

His best friend who is hunched over with guilt for things that aren’t his fault. His best friend who almost killed his own brother for him. Johnny surges forward and their lips meet. 

Peter freezes eyes wide before he pushes back against Johnny's lips, his eyes sliding shut. 

Johnny’s heart flutters and for the first time in a month, it’s not out of fear for his own shadow. Peter is kissing him Spidey is kissing him. Johnny jerks back sparks flying towards the door. 

Harry Osborn is in the doorway eyebrow raised as he shuts the door behind him and Normie pokes his head. 

“I think Uncle Peter is going to tuck his friend into bed,” Harry says flashing a grin at Peter who is blushing like crazy. Normie runs to his father who scoops him up. “Come on kid let’s visit grandpa,” Harry says and Normie settles in his father’s arms as he shuts the door behind him. 

“So I’ve uh wanted to do that to Spidey forever but” Johnny begins and Peter laughs. 

“You’ve wanted to do that forever? Johnny when I saw you in that bed that night when I was in the ceiling I wanted to kiss you then I was so happy you woke up. When I tricked you into flying into that water tower all those years ago I wanted to kiss your soaking wet face. Johnny” Peter laughs and Johnny leans in. 

“You can now. Kiss me whenever” Johnny offers and Peter kisses him.

“I might just take you up on that” Peter says pulling back for a moment. He gives a grin and Johnny notices his nose is crooked. He brushes it and Peter wrinkles his nose. “Yeah the shocker through me through a bank wall” Peter grins and touches his own cheekbone. “Hell of a bruise it left, even JJ was worried” he giggles.

“Broken?” Johnny asks brushing the cheekbone himself. Peter nods but he’s leaning in to kiss Johnny again. 

“But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t work,” Peter states and it doesn’t make much sense in regard to a cheekbone but Johnny smiles into Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter kisses his head and he’s scooped up. He shrieks and clings tightly as Peter carries him to bed. Johnny wants to moan Pete’s arms aren’t wavering with his weight. 

He’s lied down on the bed and feels his face heating up. He hasn’t felt aroused since Daken and well being tortured. He’s chest clenches but Peter presses a kiss over his heart and he relaxes. 

“Peter” he gasps reaching for his shoulders. His best friend and now well something is staring down at him with heat in his eyes. 

“You’re very very pretty Johnny and I want to take you right now but we gotta talk” Peter grins.

“No. That’s morning talk” Johnny whines.

“Hot stuff I mean you went through something horrible. I hear your heart every time you get scared and your breathing shortens. Johnny, I know you we’ve been friends for years. I need you to tell me if something hurts. If something is uncomfortable” Peter begins.

“I will tell you. I promise you Peter” Johnny says sitting up to kiss him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Johnny wakes up with his phone ringing. It’s Sue he assures her he’s fine and once he hangs up Peter is leaning over his chest and kissing Johnny. 

The door swings open and Harry is grinning. “Hi Harry Osborn don’t think we’ve met and since you got fucked by my roommate” Harry begins.

“Hey, how do you know” Johnny begins with a smirk and he receives an eye roll. 

“Because Peter has never backed down about anything every plus the back of your hair is matted” Harry shrugs. 

“Harry this is Johnny Storm my boyfriend. Johnny this is Harry my super annoying best friend” Peter smiles.

“Who pays the rent, all the bills including Netflix, buys the food, and doesn’t question where you go every night” Harry adds and Peter sighs.

“And I am forever grateful to you,” Peter says.

“Nah, you're my family don’t worry about it but seriously shut your window when you leave it’s like a draft. So nice to meet you, good morning, and goodbye Johnny I have class” Harry says a pointed look at Peter before he’s slamming their door shut and leaving. 

“You really dependent on him?” Johnny asks.

“I’d be dead without him love the guy to pieces. He’s like the brother I always wanted but I got stuck with two assholes instead” Peter shrugs. 

“That’s 'cause we’re made from you,” a voice says and Johnny stops breathing but a blond head is sticking through the window. “Seriously I want you to know that Felicia accosted me on the rooftops and how you ever slept with that woman is beyond me” Ben laughs.

“Ben” Peter growls. 

“Please, I see it every morning and trust me, Johnny, I’ll leave you to Pete. You already got the clones special” Ben smirks and pats his head. He opens Peter’s closet and pulls out a bag shoving clothes in and dumping the dirty ones on the floor.

“You could clean them every once in awhile,” Peter says leaning back against Johnny’s chest.

“Well, and I could also have taken over your entire life and gutted you. Aunt May is still none the wiser when I steal food” Ben sneers and it’s cold.

“Leave Aunt May alone” Peter growls. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever she’s a big girl. Look Pete I was talking to Wade and he’s not keen on Kaine says he’s not as much fun to objectify as you” Ben adds. 

Peter rolls his eyes and Johnny hates this. He hates how Peter refers to the man who hurt him, as a brother. 

“Look, do you remember when he was in Utah he killed his girlfriend. He needs our help well actually he hates you so he needs my help” Peter tells his brother. 

“Uh-huh look I still think we should let Madame Web deal with him” Ben shrugs and takes off with the clothes.

“Madame Web?” Johnny asks.

“The link between our world and the web that ties our universe to the multiverse” Peter shrugs like that’s just normal information to have and never have shared before.

Johnny sighs head in his hands, sheets around his waist. Was he really ready to enter a world where Kaine was the problematic brother who needed rehab and not the monster who tore Johnny up. 

It killed him to know Kaine had Peter’s feelings and still he beat him. And yet Peter with all his righteousness almost killed Kaine would have if Ben hadn’t stepped in. "I'll have him sent away Johnny he won't get near you again I promise" Peter whispers to him. 

"He's your brother your clone whatever he's your blood he's apart of your life" Johnny whimpers. "He said he was going to kill me but you had to pick between me and Ben. Peter, now it's Kaine or me I can't I won't put myself in a relationship where he could just, just come back" Johnny shouts fists curling into the sheets as he turns away from Peter. 

"Ok," Peter nods. Johnny sighs and starts to get up but Peter is kissing his stomach as he falls forward. "If I had to pick between you and Ben it would have been you. Johnny I've loved you since we were teenagers it's always you" Peter confesses. 

Johnny stares at him with wide eyes before wrapping him up in a weird hug kiss where their mouths are more mashed together than really kissing. "I love you too" Johnny grins and teen him would be jumping for joy, he's kissing Spider-Man sans mask. 

"Always been me?" Johnny wonders and Peter laughs. He thinks of Johnny's speech those words pushing him through every fight, how much he adores everything about Johnny. His thoughts start to darken as he thinks about how his love is why Kaine took Johnny but he shakes his head yes and kisses the flaming idiot. 

"Always been you" Peter agrees and Johnny kisses him smiling when he pulls away. Yeah, Johnny thinks, he'll be just fine if he has Peter and his family by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well things are looking up for Johnny and Peter is gonna do his damn best to keep it that way, Parker luck can shove it. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I was most worried about this trope and it did take me a very very long time to even come up with an idea. I was going to do post negative zone or even just one of Peter's post patrol patch-ups but I wanted to do something that at least I think hasn't been done before. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
